Teach Me
by HopelessHeartHolder
Summary: A post- war, AU FRED-NOT-DEAD Universe story where George dead instead of Fred and is intend to be good old fashion teacher student relationship Fred/Hermione romance, slow build. Rated M for sexual content of future chapters
1. Chapter 1: See you in Class

**_Summary: A post- war, AU FRED-NOT-DEAD Universe story where George dead instead of Fred and is intend to be good old fashion teacher student relationship Fred/Hermione romance. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all but the plot this fic belong to the beautiful mind of J. K. Rowling _**

**_Chapter 1_**

_A mistake, this has to be a mistake _Fred thoughtto himself after opening the Hogwarts letter from McGonagall. _Being headmistress must be stressing her out to the point of losing her mind if she wants me as a professor. _

Fred sat there alone in his flat above the shop starring at the letter unable to make up his mind as to what to think about it. He didn't know how this could be anything to even consider, but at the same time a part of him wanted to take this letter seriously. Could he really be a professor? Could he really go back to Hogwarts? There was so much of George there for him it would be nice to go back for a while. _But me? A Professor? That's just crazy. _After all he hadn't even finished school himself. He couldn't see how anyone could take him seriously as a professor.

Just as he was about to write out a reply declining the job, he was struck with an idea. It was in that moment he knew exactly who would know best what kind of professor he'd be and quickly wrote out a letter to Hermione, asking if she meet him at the leaky cauldron that night.

Hermione walked into the leaky cauldron looking around for her favorite foolish redhead. It had been a while since she had seen Fred, or any of the Weasley family outside of Ginny since her and Ron had stopped seeing each other. Though the break up was relatively mutual when they realized that they were better friends, it was still hard to look at those she once thought would become her family.

She saw Fred sitting at the bar all alone drinking fire whiskey and laughing to himself about something. Hermione watched him for a moment; it was a nice sight to see Fred cheerful even if it was only drunken bliss. It was the first time she could remember him smiling since George died in the war.

Hermione silently slid in beside Fred as he ordered another fire whiskey. She made a disapproving sound next to him, alerting him to her presence. Hermione quickly found herself in a warm embrace from the drunken man beside her who couldn't seem to hold in his excitement at the sight of her.

"Hermione! What a lovely sight you are. Care for a drink?"

"No thank you. It good to see you Fred it's been a while."

Fred smiled at her as they continued the necessary small talk for a long while. Between the usual How-you-been?'s and What-have-you-been-up-to?'s there was the small jokes and reminiscing's that you would expect from a Weasley twin that lighten the slightly awkward tenses between the pair before Fred's mood changed to something more serious.

"What's your honest opinion of me Hermione?" Fred asked abruptly starring at his empty glass, the smile faded from his face. Confused by the sudden mood change in Fred, Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer his peculiar question. "What do you mean Fred?" there was a concern in her voice that seemed to soften him a bit more.

"I mean, what kind of man do you think I am?" This question clearly made Hermione quite uncomfortable, and there was a silent then fell between them. When Fred looked at Hermione something with in her made it very hard to look at him. Her gaze quickly moved to the bar tender, and she decided to order a fire whiskey. She had a knot in her stomach as she thought about his question, there was clearly some meaning behind it that she didn't know. She was worried about where this conversation could go and thought about her answer.

The silence between them was become more uncomforted as Hermione felt Fred starring at her when the bartender brought her fire whiskey. She looked at Fred for a moment but as they made eye contact she felt butterflies shoot through her stomach and a heat come to her face. She quickly looked away from him and stared at her drink for a moment before downing her shot.

Fred watched her nervous actions with great interest, he wasn't quite sure why but Hermione seemed unnerved by his question. Something about her warmed him in that moment when she finally looked at him.

"I think you're a bloody brilliant wizard, I always have. " She spoke as if choosing each word carefully. A smile came across Fred's face, and he chuckled "Brilliant enough to be the Charms Professor at Hogwarts next year?" Hermione was silent for a moment not completely sure how to take his question before laugh a little. "Where did that come from Fred?"

His eyes began to shift away from her and then back again as he spoke. "Because I have been offered to job." Expecting her to be completely as shocked as he was, Fred found her calm tone as she responded very surprising. "What about the shop?"

He laugh at her "What do you mean? I can't take the job. I'm a joke, a prankster no one could take me seriously. Honestly Hermione who would ever want to learn from me?" Her voice was abnormally soft as she spoke simple "I would."

Fred eyes went wide as a shocked expression over took his features and he gapped at Hermione. That was the last thing he had expected for her to say. "Why is that?" He asked her, his voice just above a whisper. Hermione had to hold back a chuckle for fear Fred would take her laugher the wrong way. "You more than anyone I know, other than Harry, have this amazing knack for being able to accomplish things most people can't. If you set your mind to something you find a way to do it. You are extremely gifted with charms you know, regardless of your marks in school and that charming disconcert you have towards any form of rules I think you'd make a brilliant professor." There was a pause while they looked at one another before a wicked grin spread across Fred's face. "You think I'm charming?''

Hermione became very fluster and quickly scuffed at him while Fred began to roar with laughter. Her irritation at his playful comment was short lived and she soon found herself laughing along with Fred.

"So is that why you asked me here tonight? To ask me about whether you'd make a good professor."

"Honestly I thought that if the smartest bookworm I knew whose favorite thing was school told me to go for it I might actually feel good enough to consider accepting the temporary position."

"Temporary position?"

"Yeah Professor Flitwick requested the year off to deal with some family issues from the war. I wouldn't consider it otherwise, I'd never close down the shop. But term starts in a few weeks and they seem pretty desperate to fill the position."

"Had you thought about what you'd do with the shop for a year if you take the job?"

"Gave it a little thought but not much. Ron's been helping out and he doesn't know what he wants to do for the year I could leave him in charge, check in during holidays." Hermione's mood changed at the mention of Ron's name and Fred noticed the change. "If it's alright to ask, what happened with you two?" Fred could tell by the look of dread on her face this was the wrong thing to ask, and yet she seemed to be contemplating answering him.

"We just… I just released that it wasn't right. I wasn't as happy as I thought I should be. He was one of my best friend and I thought I was in love with him but wasn't. The relationship was very childish, and I had…"

"Out grown him?" Hermione nodded at Fred's words and sighed. She had never said it out loud and there was a wave relief that wash over her to have Fred practically take the words out of her mouth as though he understood completely.

Fred watched her for a moment before leaning over and playful nudging her with his shoulder "Come on, don't beat yourself up about it. You did the right thing, and one day he will thank you for it. But you know none of us Weasley's blame you."

"You don't?"

"No, none of us do. Mum really misses you by the way you should stop by and talk to her sometime." Hermione smiled softly and had a twinge of guilt for thinking breaking up with Ron meant breaking up with the whole Weasley family. "I will have to do that before term starts."

Fred looked at her with utmost amusement as a grin spread across his face. "You're going back?" With all the damage the war had done the ministry had passed a law allowing wizards and witches who were supposed to be at NEWT level during the time of the war have a pass on taking the exams if they so choose.

Hermione looked down as she spoke, "I haven't told anyone yet. I know most everyone is taking a pass on their 7th year like Ron and Harry but I don't want it. My education is really important to me and I don't want to miss out on my NEWTs. It feels to much like taking the easy way out to me"

The most mischievous smirk came across Fred lips at all the thoughts of having authority over Hermione ran through his mind. He straightened himself up very professional and in a slightly playful tone spoke "Well I shall see you in class Miss Granger."

His words sent a weird shiver through Hermione as a million thoughts of the coming year began to consume her thoughts and an unexplainable quiver of excitement run through her.

_Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have ever written. I am writing it as a creative outlet in hopes to get a feel for peoples respond to my writing style before finishing writing my own original manuscript. I am open to all constructive criticism and suggestions. So please leave a review or message me with any comments or advice, and I will try my best to have the next chapter up ASAP. _


	2. Chapter 2: No Longer Alone

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all but the plot of this fic belongs to the beautiful mind of J. K. Rowling_**

****_Chapter 2_

XXX

It had been two weeks since Hermione had met Fred at the Leaky Cauldron. She had found herself dwelling on the memory of that night yet couldn't quite put her finger on why. But as she sat all alone in the kitchen of her parents old empty house sipping on her tea she found herself filled with a feeling of dread. It had been quite lonesome all alone in the big vacant house with nothing but her thoughts for company.

Hermione soon found herself tossing around the idea of going to visit at the Burrow to spend the morning with Molly, after her conversation with Fred she was struck with a twinge of guilt at the thought of having upset Molly by her absence in the Weasley household. So before she could talk herself out of it Hermione quickly downed the rest of her tea and apparated over to the Burrow.

She appeared in the meadow just out front and paused for a moment to take in the scene of Burrow. As if Molly had sensed her presence she came out to the front porch with a bright smile on her face calling out for Hermione to come in, after which she pulled her it to a big motherly hug. "Hermione Dear, it been some time since I saw your bright face around here. I had wondered where you'd gone off to. Come in come in! We'll have a cup of tea and chat. How does that sound dear?" Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley's motherly kindness that quickly made her long for own mother whom she feared she may never see again.

"That sounds completely lovely Molly." The women proceeded into the crazy wood house that filled Hermione with memories of the years before the war. As Hermione took a seat at the table there was a pause in the air in which she found her thoughts wondering off to memories of Ron, while Molly prepared the tea.

Almost as if Mrs. Weasley could read her thoughts she began to speak, without turning around as she fixed up the tea tray. "You know I always picture you as a daughter Dear, but I wasn't terrible shocked to hear you broken things off with Ron you know?"

Hermione was caught slightly off guard by the topic of the conversation "You weren't surprised I broke up with Ron." Molly let out a sweet laugh as she brought over the tea tray and handed a cup to Hermione. "Oh heavens no! You see Dear, Ron isn't the brightest when it comes to understanding others feelings and I knew he would have a hard time handling the type of mature relationship I'd suspected you wanted. What with all those stories of how he behaved with that Lavender girl at school. I'm afraid in matter of the heart my Ron is still just a boy Dear, while you have grown into a wonderful young woman."

There was an excitement that spread through Hermione at Molly's kind words of understanding, which was followed by a wave of remorse. "I'm really sorry I haven't been by to visit before now Molly. I was just afraid that-"

Molly put her hand on Hermione's arm as she interrupted her "It's alright I understand. Just so long as you don't go back to hiding from us again, Arthur and I have missed you. "

"I have missed you too Molly, All of you." Hermione sipped her tea and sighed softly. "It's been hard all alone at my parent's old place."

"Goodness dear!" shouted Molly exasperatedly. "It's still dangerous to be out and about all on your own especially for you. What with all the uncaptured death eaters still on the loose. There is plenty of room for you here, you'll take the twins old room."

"Oh but I can't possibly-" Mrs. Weasley shot her hand up to cut her off and made a noise of interjection. "I will have none of that. You will be staying safely under my roof where I can take care of you." She narrowed her eyes in a manor to emphasis how serious she was before continuing "I will handle Ronald. You will pack your things and move in upstairs this afternoon." Hermione went to argue but found herself being stared down by Mrs. Weasley. No longer able to find it within herself to put up a fight Hermione smiled and nodded. Molly beamed as she stood up and clapped her hands together completely delighted "Wonderful. Now how about some lunch dear?"

XXX

It had been a long morning for Fred in the shop, what with it only being three weeks before the start of term at Hogwarts. It meant the rush of student stocking up on the unique Weasley's Wizards Wheezes products before school resumed, had begun. This made business a bit hectic, also made finding time to train Ron very difficult.

It had been two weeks since Fred had accepted the position for a temporary Charms professor at Hogwarts, but he still hadn't told his family. The only one who knew other than Hermione was Ron, and he seemed very content with the idea of running the shop for a year and Fred was happy to have him. It made things easier for him not to be alone, especially when he was overcome with grief that crept into him with the thoughts of George. It had been a few months now since the battle at Hogwarts, and he had begun to heal but part of him would never be the same.

A part of him had died with George. He loved his brother more than himself so each day he put on a brave face and lived it with the best smile he could because he knew George wouldn't have wanted him to stop living. But there were days and moments where the loss of George would strike him so hard the pain bubbled up to the surface and he'd feel as if he could no longer press forward. It was those moments Fred was grateful to not always be alone at the shop, having Ron around had kept Fred together during those moments.

As the flow of customers began to die down to only a handful, Fred decided it was time for him to take a lunch break. Just as he was about to tell Ron he was going to head up to the flat for lunch Ron's eyes grow wide and he ran into the back just as the door to the shop opened. Fred turned around to see Hermione standing in the door way, a small smile creeping across her face as she looked around as if extremely impressed.

A sense of excitement shot through Fred at the sight of Hermione staring about the shop as if studying his work like it was a fine work of art that impressed her. Fred wandered over to Hermione, he stopped to watch the expression on her face as she studied the products in the store unaware of his presence. Just as she leaned forward to study one of the newest products Fred snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear "Looking for something?"

Hermione about jumped out of her skin she was so startled as Fred couldn't content his laughter. He pulled her into a hug still chuckling at her reactions. Her fright quickly dissolved as she pulled out of his hug and began chuckling herself. "You about bloody well scared me to death there Fred!" Hermione exclaimed with a playful smile.

"And to think I came all the way out of my way to bring you lunch." Fred's face became overcome with a wicked grin. "You brought me lunch?" Hermione nodded and quickly looked about the shop before look back at Fred a changed expression on her face. "Honestly I was hoping to talk to you about something." Fred could tell from the look on her face something was troubling her. He was surprised that she'd come to him like this, though touched at the thought of being considered trustworthy it made him feel quite awkward to look at her all of a sudden.

Fred looked away from Hermione sheepishly for a moment before yelling out towards the back. "Ron!? Ron I'm going to take my lunch break. I'll be up in the flat." There was a pause before Ron yell back through the walls a simple "alright" in an almost strained voice. Fred looked at Hermione and gestures for her to follow him into the workroom and through a blue door that lead upstairs to the flat above the shop.

It was a medium size flat furnished with antic and second hand furniture, a number of colorful knit blankets and items all clearly made but Molly. It was relatively tidy and felt very homey and warm for a bachelor's flat but Hermione was impressed. The feel of it was much like that of comfort she found being in the Burrow which made it easier for her to relax.

Fred watched Hermione as she looked about the flat unsure of why all of sudden he became concerned with what she thought of his living space, and very quickly began regretting bringing her up here when she spoke. "This is really quite nice." A feeling of relief came over Fred and anxiety of bring her into his home vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Thanks, umm…" Fred quickly glanced about the flat before deciding on the old sofa and sitting down at the far end of the couch as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Care to sit down and have lunch then?" Hermione gave a halfhearted smile before sitting on the complete opposite end of the couch and pulled out the lunch Molly had made from her bag. While Hermione set out the vegetable soup and fresh bread, Fred summoned bowls and utensils. "This looks like Mum's cooking."

"It is. I went by this morning to have tea with your Mum. I thought since it was on my way back, that I'd bring you by lunch."

Fred flashed her a grin "Well thank you. Mum was happy to see you was she?" Fred asked as he served himself a helping of soup and fresh bread.

"Yes she was. Worried too."

"Found out about you living out all alone did she?" Hermione looked over at him a bit shocked. "Yes she did, but how did you know about that?"

"Ron told me how you were living alone in your parents old house in muggle London, by the way bloody awful idea that, being all on your own."

"Does that mean you won't be mad your mother told me I have until the end of the afternoon to move into your old room?" There was a silence that fell in the air between them as Hermione watched a very out of place expression of sorrow come cross Fred's face before he quickly tried to laugh it off but Hermione caught the expression. It was very similar to one she bore on her own face when she thought of her parents an knew this was something about George and before she thought better of it spoke. "I miss him too." Fred quickly looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "What?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Hermione looked at Fred again "George, I miss him too." There was a long pause as they both had stopped eating and Hermione could no longer look at Fred. But something inside her urged her to keep talking as she looked down into her soup. "I think about him often you know, the way you two would tease me. I really miss it honestly."

Hermione's voice dropped to a harsh whisper before she continued "Sometimes I walk into my mom and dad's old bed room even though everything is gone. I stand there, looking at it wishing they'd come back but I know they can't. Not even for me, and so I just stand there…"

"Waiting?" It was at this that Fred and Hermione finally looked at one another and it felt almost as if for moment the pains that they were suffering got a little easier with the idea of being understood. There was a softness in Fred's face as he spoke again. "I do that for George sometimes." Hermione reach out her hand an gently rested it on Fred's arm as they sat in silence, it was a much more comfortable than before. It was as if even though they were no longer talking the simply comfort of company made these moments bearable.

It was a while before Fred moved but after sometime he looked at Hermione and gave be a small smile, "No I won't be get mad about you moving into my old room." He gave her a soft look before her started eating again. "What was it that you wanted to talk about anyway?"

"Oh, right. I was hoping you could help me figure out what to do about Ron, seeing as he going to have to live with me for the next three weeks and won't even look at me."

Fred let out a halfhearted laugh "Just try not to be so attractive, he'll come round." Hermione's face flushed a light shade of pink while a odd and unfamiliar feeling run through her as Fred calling her attractive replayed over and over in her mind. Fred saw Hermione blushing an a sudden feeling of satisfaction arose within him, but instead of taunting her as he once would have without so much as a second thought, he simply soaked in the sight of Hermione actively avoiding his gaze with a pink blush stained to her cheeks.

"Don't worry Hermione, I will talk him round if he doesn't get his head out of his arse." And with that Hermione's worries were settled as she didn't feel so alone for the first time in months.

_Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long, I was editing it for more then half the week trying to make sure the wording came out right. I hope you like it, please feel free to comment on anything you like to see me add or stop doing, or if there are any ideas you'd like to share. I'm open to anything_


	3. Chapter 3: Drunken Stumble

**_Summary: A post- war, AU FRED-NOT-DEAD Universe story where George dead instead of Fred and is intend to be good old fashion teacher student relationship Fred/Hermione romance. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all but the plot this fic belong to the beautiful mind of J. K. Rowling _**

Chapter 3

XXX

It was a week later as Hermione was lying in bed in Twins old room at the Burrow wide awake and unable to sleep for the third time this week. Everyone still living at the burrow had been so welcoming to having her back, but Ron still wasn't speaking to her. She had noticed he finally stopped running from the room every time she was present. Hermione had a feeling Fred had something to do with the sudden change, and she was greatly appreciative of his help but she still felt like an invader in Ron's life.

There was a loud pop that drew Hermione from her thoughts which caused her to shoot up in bed with a fright, because there stood Fred in the middle of the room looking completely out of it. Almost as if he didn't even notice her presence he began stumbling towards the bed in such a manner that Hermione realized he was extremely drunk. It took her a moment to recognize his intended destination but before she could get out of the way Fred collapsed atop of her and pinned her to the bed underneath him, muttering something she couldn't understand. Hermione was extremely alarmed but the forceful contacted and she began desperately trying to shake some sense into Fred. Before Hermione knew what was happening Fred was sobbing into her night dress as he began to mutter to himself again. The only word she was able to catch from his drunken mumbling was George's name, and it caused her heart to sink.

All the fear Hermione had felt moments before was replaced with sympathy as she was overcome with a need to comfort him. Before she could think about it too much Hermione wiggled her arms out from between her and Fred and wrapped them around him pulling him close to her. Still not completely comprehending what was going on Fred curled into Hermione's chest continuing his fit of drunken sobbing. She let him lay there crying into her chest as she made hushing noises and stroked his hair knowing there was nothing that could be said to ease his agony even if he understood her. Hermione watched Fred fall asleep on her chest as she still held him in her arms, though she probably should have trying to move him to the other bed in the room she didn't have it in her and a part of her didn't want to let him go. With that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXX

It was very early morning at the Burrow when the sunrise began to shine throw the window directly in Fred's eyes. He soon became very aware of the pounding in his head, but as he went to turn away from the sun he realized he was laying on something. Though when he opened his eyes to the sight of his hand cupping a women's breast he began to panic at the thought that he wasn't laying on something but someone. When he looked up at the girl to see her face to find it was Hermione, Fred practically jumped back in shock and knocked himself off the bed. The sound of him hitting the floor cause Hermione to stir and roll over on her side as she slowly opened her eyes. Fred didn't speak nor move as he tried to take in the sight before him, a million thoughts and fears running through his head trying to remember what had happened.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Fred lying on the floor. She looked at him for a moment before realizing he had fallen out of the bed. Hermione quickly throw back the covers and hopped out of the bed on to the floor kneeling at Fred's side as she began to look him over. "Fred are you alright?" Hermione ask but received no answer. He was simply starring at her with a look of surprise on his face. It wasn't until Fred's gaze lowered and his face and ears turned bright red that Hermione realized she was wearing her low cut night dress and he had a full view of more than half her breast. She gasped at the realization and quickly reached for the blanket off the bed and pulled them to her chest. There was a silence as neither of them spoke or looked at each other.

It was Fred who was the first to speak "Hermione…"He said her name very tentatively until she looked at him again "Why… why did I wake up-" the pitch of his voice fluctuated as he finished his question "- in bed with you?" Hermione's face merely turn a deeper shade of red as her mouth opened but for some reason no explanation came out. Fred starred at her for a long moment searching within himself to as what he feared most before he spoke. "We didn't-"

"Oh god no! Nothing like that." Hermione watched as relief washed over his face and he let out a laugh, the first genuine laugh he had had in months. "Not that I'm appalled by idea of touching such a beautiful witch," He paused in the middle of his statement to wink at her causing her to giggle as he continued "But that would be an experience I'd like to remember." They both let out a good laugh as the tension and awkwardness of the situation faded away. "Well I'd bloody well hope so!" Hermione said as their laughing began to stop.

"But seriously Granger what was I dong in bed with you?"

"You apparated in herein the middle of the night drunk out of your wits muttering and collapsed on me." Hermione decide not to bring up his fit of crying, she couldn't see any good that could come from telling him about it.

"Oh sorry about that, must have been so out of it I thought I still lived here."

"Well you should probably get out of here before someone notices you in here with me an assumes the worst."

"That I should"

Authors Note: Sorry for such a LONG wait on me updating this, I went back to school and this semester has just been demolishing me. I hope this chapter is what you hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4: Thrown Under the Bus

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all but the plot of this fic belong to the beautiful mind of J. K. Rowling _**

Chapter 4

It was dinner time over at the burrow with most of the Weasley family in attendance. Mr. Weasley was engaged in a deep conversation with Harry about his plans to clean out Number 12 Grimmauld Place and convert it into a home. Ginny and Ron where in the middle of a heated argument about quidditch, while Bill and Fleur where in the middle of talking about enchantments Fleur will need to plant a garden around Shell cottage. But Mrs. Weasley sat sharing knowingly at Hermoine and Fred who were whispering to one another. No one other than Ron knew that Fred had taken the job at Hogwarts, and only Fred was aware Hermione intended on going back for her NEWTs. There hadn't been a good time to bring any of it up, but they were running out of time. Fred was to report to Hogwarts in the morning for training before the students arrive, and Hermione only had a week before the start of term.

"Just tell them now Fred" Hermione whispered as she elbowed Fred in the side for encouragement. Fred rubbed his hand to the back of his neck and sighed. "Hey mom?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"I thought you should know I accepted an opening at Hogwarts and leave in the morning." There was a growing silence that fell on the table as everyone began looking from Fred to Mrs. Weasley. Fred clapped his hands together very loudly "So… that's my news."

Mrs. Weasley gets up and smiles before walking over to hug Fred "And you waiting until now to tell me such wonderful news?" Fred let out a sigh of relief that he quickly try to mask with a laugh "Well, I just got the offer a few weeks ago but Hermione," He paused to point his finger in Hermione's direction "has known she was going back for her NEWT year for months now and didn't tell you." Fred turn his gaze in time to make eye contact with Hermione as she glared at him intensely before she kicked him under the table. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Throwing me under the bus, that's what for." It was just then everyone else at the table erupted into laughter, and it was only a moment before Hermione and Fred joined in. There mutual relaxation of all those present was quickly followed up by the continuation of side conversation as Fred and Hermione played a game of twenty questions with Molly about their return to Hogwarts as the evening returned to normal.

XXX

Fred laid in bed wide awake starring at the ceiling thinking of the morning he had woken up on Hermione. He had found his mind often wondering to the memory of that morning, and how warm her breast had felt as it fit perfectly in his hand. He shuttered as desperately trying to shake away the thoughts that where becoming more familiar to him. He couldn't believe himself for thinking such a thing about her, but as more time passed after the war it very clear to Fred Hermione was not the same loud mouthed girl anymore, nor was she simply his little brother's best friend. No, time had changed her in not only a rather strong and beautiful woman but also someone he would call a friend.

_Times really have changed _Fred thought as he remembered all the yelling he and George had endured from the small and fiery 4th year Hermione when she first became a prefect. But following that came another thought that soon brought a wicked grin to Fred face. He would soon have a chance to throw around some of his own authority with her in the coming weeks, and as he laid there scheming he drifted off into a dream land filled with scenarios in which he gave Hermione a hundred detentions.

XXX

It was the late hours of the morning, and Hermione had woke to the strange dreams again. For the past few night she had been having dreams of the night Fred drunkenly busted into her room, and she could take it anymore. She laid there wide awake trying to reason with herself why she was having such subconscious thoughts.

She sighed deeply an rolled over face down into the pillow mentally scolding herself for having illogical feelings creepy up in her dreams but as she took a deep breath the faintest smell came into her nose. She smile for a moment as she realized it was a lingering smell of Fred, but then quickly shot up in bed appalled with herself. That was it she could take it anymore she was going crazy, sitting here is this room were everything reminded her of him and her thoughts that she couldn't seem to understand the source of. She through back the covers and hopped out of bed. She was going for a walk.

There was a brisk chill in the early morning air as Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into the orchard. The sky was still completely black as she paced about the trees trying to clear her mind of her conflicting thoughts. She took a moment and looked up sky still glittering in starlight when a voice came from behind her. "What are you doing out here?" Hermione jumped in horror and let out small shrike before turning around to find Ron standing behind her looking at her shocked by the degree of her reaction to his presence. "Bloody Hell Ron!" She gasped as she clasped her hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath when it turn into laugher. She looked up and shoved him in the chest a few times as she shouted "You scared me, for Merlin sack never sneak up on me like that again."

For a moment it was just like old time, but then her laughter faded and she quickly apologized. There was a tension between them as they stood in silent for like felt like hours, Hermione had no idea what to say to Ron so she stood there staring at her bare feet. "I'm sorry Hermione." Her head turn up quick to look at Ron but his gaze was at the ground as he fidgeted "When… When you broke up with me I was so angry that," He took a deep breath and moved his gaze up to look at her before he continued "That I didn't even really listen to what it was you were saying. I was too blinded by my own thoughts of ending up with you that I didn't see that what you were trying to say was right. As pre usual. A relationship shouldn't be a constant battle… we weren't right for each other as more then friends." There was a moment where neither of them spoke, but Hermione cracked half a smile and pulled Ron into a hug. "We really have grown up haven't we?" Hermione said as she let go "Who would have ever thought you'd admit I was right out loud?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah rub it in a little harder would you?" Ron chuckled for a moment before looking up and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck "So…?"

"So, friends?" There was a silence for a moment before Ron respond "just as long as you don't go and marry Harry on me, I think we can manage being friends." Hermione scoffed at him "Honestly Ron, that thought is absolutely ridiculous." They laughed together for a brief moment before looked up at the sky as the tension between them faded and the silence began to lose its awkwardness. They continued walking around the orchard and catching up on what the other had been up to for the past few months. The time passed and the two soon found themselves watching as the sun raised to the start of a new day.

They both returned into the house heading up the stairs back to bed just before Molly was heading down to start on breakfast. Hermione happy to have her mind off her conflicted feelings, crawled back into bed only to fall back into her dreams Fred.

**Author's Note: OMG I'm so sorry guys I'm such a jerk, I can't believe it took me this long to update this but I'm super busy. I'm a college student with a double major, a minor, a full time job and two part-time jobs and this semester has just been murder... But I promise I haven't abandoned this fic and I have plans for it, so I hope you liked my update I know its not much but I think this ones gonna be a slow build so stick with me I promise I'm working on it. **


End file.
